


Hotels and Hospitals

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But both are hella gay, Daniel and Jack are really cute alright, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jack gets really emotional when he's drugged, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, People assume Peggy and Jack are a couple once, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series Finale, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, To Be Continued, You Have Been Warned, by request, peggy is a bro, who gets shit done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 FINALE IN THIS FIC</p><p>Daniel was on the phone with Jack when it happened.</p><p>(Previously titled: Fix-It Fic for the shit they pulled in the season finale. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotels and Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than expected. Like way longer. 
> 
> Welcome back those of you who have been avidly following my fics (I really appreciate it!) and hello everyone new! Sorry it's taken me so long to post a new fic, but my workload is becoming less and less (I've actually had the chance to read again, I'm beyond happy). 
> 
> Anyway in case you missed it...
> 
> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 FINALE IN THIS FIC
> 
> Like seriously, do not read unless you seen the season finale.
> 
> I screamed when I watched it. My mom got mad at me for yelling. My dad laughed. I have an awesome family. (In other words, I got my mom addicted to Agent Carter)
> 
> I should be sleeping, but I'm posting instead! You're welcome! 
> 
> Special thanks to aliceewalicee my wonderful beta who keeps my fics from looking stupid <3
> 
> Anyways, onto what you came for...a beautiful angst-with-happy-ending fix-it fic! Enjoy!

"JACK!"

The last thing Thompson heard before the world around him went black. 

•••••

Packing his suitcase after the SSR's adventures on the west coast, Jack's hotel phone started to ring. 

"Thompson." He answered, folding his favorite tie (it was an anniversary present from Daniel). 

"Hey, Jack, glad I caught you."

Jack started to smile. "Chief Sousa, what can I do for you?"

On the other side of the line, Jack could hear Daniel's light laugh. "I wanted to catch you before you got on the plane...this long-distance thing isn't working as well as we hoped."

Jack sighed sadly, running a hand over one of Daniel's old and ratty sweater vests. "I know, but it's the best we can do in this situation."

"Is there anyway you could stay in LA for a little while longer?"

"I wish there was, but I have to go be chief, I have responsibilities in New York."

Jack could hear Daniel's sigh of disappointment. "I know, it's just...it's just that I didn't get to see you as much as I had hoped on your venture out here. I miss seeing you. I miss spending time with you, and phone calls don't count."

"Would it mean anything to you if I promised to look into how many vacation days I have left and when I might be available to use them when I got back to New York?"

"...only if you will actually put in effort."

Jack laughed. "It may be a surprise to you, Danny Boy, but I miss you too, and I would move heaven and earth if there was a chance we could spend a weekend together with no threat of interruption."

Daniel chuckled quietly on the other line. "Yeah, well, don't know if that'll happen anytime soon, but I appreciate the sentiment." 

Jack smiled, imagining the perfect weekend and reveling at the sound of Daniel's laugh, before remembering he had a flight to catch. "Do you know if Carter is at the airport yet?"

"Actually, she told me she plans on taking more vacation."

"She's taking more vacation?" Jack wasn't necessarily surprised, but she seemed ready to go back to her home in New York (and, of course, Angie).

"Yeah, she mentioned wanting to make sure Ana was settled in before leaving, but I'm fairly certain she's going to have Angie flown out to Howard's mansion for a long weekend."

Jack sighed. "Oh boy, well, I guess I'm flying back alone."

"One last chance, I've got a nice house here in L.A., and you're welcome to spend your vacation days in it." Daniel teased. 

"L.A.? You couldn't pay me enough to stick around here." Jack teased back. "This whole place gives me heat rash." He continued, though a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Oh please, it's not so bad here."

"You know you can't find a decent pizza place within a hundred miles?" More knocking. 

_I am trying to have a moment here._

"I'm coming!" Jack called towards the door. "Alright, they're throwing me outta here, I gotta go, just give me one second to get rid of them."

"Sure thing." Daniel replied, and Jack could just barely hear Daniel opening a case file on the other end. 

Jack set the phone down on the bedside table, walking over to the door and opening it. 

He wasn't expecting a gun to greet him. 

He especially wasn't expecting said gun to fire a bullet in between his ribs. 

Grunting and groaning, Jack fell to the floor with a thud. He was vaguely aware of a well-dressed man entering his hotel room and taking a file out, but the shock had already set in and his mind couldn't make the connection that it was Peggy's file that he got in London. 

He was, however, coherent enough to hear someone shouting his name...but it seemed distant, like they were shouting from the other side of a wall. 

The phone. Daniel was on the phone. Daniel heard him get shot, heard him fall. Daniel didn't hear him fight back. Daniel didn't hear him say anything. Daniel didn't know he could hear him. 

Daniel couldn't know if Jack was still breathing. 

_Daniel..._

"JACK!"

The last thing Thompson heard before the world around him went black was his name from the mouth of the only person he's ever loved. 

•••••

Daniel practically sprinted to his car after Jack didn't respond. He called to Peggy on the way out for her to keep up (he wasn't certain if he would need backup). 

If there ever was a time Daniel thought his leg was holding him back, it was today. 

He had to let Peggy drive so he wouldn't break any speed laws or get in a car crash, but doing so only left him more anxious, his mind wandering into dark places. He only started to calm when Peggy rested her hand on Daniel's arm. The comforting touch was enough to calm him down enough to think properly. 

Peggy took charge of the situation when they reached the hotel Jack was staying in, flashing her badge and getting the lady at the front desk to take them to Jack's room. Daniel followed suit, buzzing with nerves. 

When he saw the Jack's door was open, he pulled his gun from its holster, creeping quietly as possible with Peggy at his side. 

And all his nightmares came true. 

"Shit.." He breathed, falling to the ground next to his lover. Blood soaked through his shirt and into the carpet. _Jack's blood._ Daniel reminded himself. Reaching a shaky hand to Jack's neck, he searched for a pulse. 

And a quiet _thud_ responded. 

"His heart's still beating." He breathed, barely believing so himself. Pulling off his jacket, he rolled Jack flat onto his back, pressing his jacket against the bullet wound. Peggy wasted no time ordering the hotel manager to help carry her fellow agent to the car. 

Daniel sat in the backseat, Jack's head on his lap. He kept pressure on the bullet wound with one hand, but the other stroked through Jack's hair (he wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort an unconscious Jack or comfort himself). 

_Stay with me, Jack. Just hold on a little longer for me..._

•••••

When they got to the hospital, Peggy and Daniel were ushered to a waiting room, away from Jack. 

"He has to go into surgery immediately," a nurse told them. "We'll keep you updated on Agent Thompson's condition."

If anyone in the waiting room saw, they would've thought Daniel took Peggy's hand to comfort her. 

They both knew it was the other way around. And that was enough. 

•••••

When Thompson woke up, feeling groggy, a soft beeping pulsing in the background, he discovered four things. 

One, he wasn't dead (possibly).

Two, he was actually shot in the hotel room (if the pain throughout his chest was any indicator). 

Three, his was in a hospital of some kind (determined by the uncomfortable bed and sheets, beeping machines, and tubes in...places).

Four, he wasn't alone. 

The last epiphany made his chest ache, but not in a way morphine could help. When he finally opened his eyes ( _why is it so bright_ ) he almost cried ( _its the damn drugs they pumped into me, that's the only explanation_ ).

"Jack, you're awake." Peggy stated, a brief shimmer of relief reflecting on her face. 

"I think." Jack replied. "I'm not quiet sure, can I get a kiss to find out?"

"You can get a slap if you really want to check." Peggy smirked. 

"Oh good, I thought I was in hell and you were there to pester me for eternity." Jack chuckled, and winced when he felt a tug on his chest. 

"Maybe no more joking around 'til you're on the mend, yes?" Peggy offered when she saw the pain on Jack's face. 

"I don't know, Carter." Jack sighed dramatically. "This is my only chance to take pot-shots at you, you got too many morales to hit an invalid."

"Ah, but you won't be an invalid forever." Peggy reminded him, patting his arm (her perfectly-whitened cherry-lipstick smile was probably more threatening than if she had pointed a gun at Jack's head.)

"Point taken." Jack nodded obediently. "Where's Daniel?" He asked. There was no way Peggy would have brought him to the hospital without at least telling Daniel after the fact. 

"Home, I would expect. He wouldn't leave your side after you got out of surgery until yesterday morning when they needed him at the office, but he called in regularly to check in on your status. Last time he called was around ten-thirty last night before he went to sleep for the first time in an actual bed since the day you got shot."

"Oh ok." If he were being perfectly honest, Jack was disappointed Daniel wasn't with him, but he couldn't expect anyone, even Daniel, to spend every waking (and napping) moment by his side. 

"Jack, I know you're probably very tired and in pain, but do you remember anything about the shooter at the hotel?"

Jack leaned back, closing his eyes in concentration. "He stayed behind a wall in the hallway. He was using a small handgun with a silencer, dark black, leather glove, and the cuffs of an expensive suit."

"So this was a professional hit. Once we get you out of here I need you to go over your personal affects to see if they took anything." 

"You got it, boss." Jack smiled. His grin started to slip when realization dawned over him. "Daniel..."

"He's home, remember? Did you hit your head too hard on the way to the ground?"

"No, Daniel...he was on the phone...when I..." Jack, though he would never admit it, started to panic. 

"That's how we got to you so quickly." Peggy continued. 

"Is he...ok?"

"He was a little rattled for a while, but he's doing better. I'm sure once he sees you're awake and on the mend."

As Jack mulled over the events of the night he was shot, the nurse walked in. "Oh good! You're awake." She started, and Jack could already tell her demeanor and her personality would get on his nerves very quickly. "I'm sorry, Miss Carter, but I have to take care of a few 'housekeeping' duties for Agent Thompson if you wouldn't mind stepping out for a moment." 

"Of course." Peggy replied, grabbing her bag as she stood. She bent over and kissed Jack on the forehead. "From Daniel." She whispered in his ear, quiet enough as to keep the nurse from hearing. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"With food?" Jack asked hopefully. 

"We'll see."

•••••

Daniel woke up to the sound of his alarm. He was still mostly dressed from the day before (he managed to get his shoes, jacket, and tie off before crashing in bed), but felt more refreshed than he had yesterday morning. When he reached sleepily for his alarm clock, he realized it was not his alarm making noise, but his telephone. Daniel reached to grab the phone, nearly falling out of the bed in his efforts. 

"Sousa." He answered. 

"Daniel? it's Peggy."

"Peggy?" He sat up with a start. "Is everything ok at the hospital?"

"Yes, Daniel, don't have a heart attack. Jack is fine, he woke up a couple minutes ago. Any chance you can come down to visit soon? He asked about you."

"Y-yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Don't come if you aren't presentable, and only if you got a full night's sleep."

"You know, I am an adult."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't need help after distressing events."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"See you then."

•••••

"Doc's got me on liquids only." Jack huffed as Peggy re-entered his hospital room. 

"Well, you were shot. It'll take time to get back to yourself again."

"While I see your point, what I don't understand is the killing of patient morale by denying poor invalids of a good meal." Jack fired back. 

"I suppose it's good that I've got the perfect cure for low morale." Peggy smiled. 

"Steak? Pizza? A method of relieving myself that doesn't involve a tube?"

"Daniel Sousa. He's on his way over to see you." Peggy didn't miss the way Jack's eyes lit up and quickly faded. "Now what on earth was that, Thompson."

"My quiet joy of seeing Daniel?"

"Jack, do you not want to see him? Is there anything I need to know?"

"No, I mean, not really..." He muttered, fiddling with his bed sheets. "It's just...does he want to?"

"Jack, he loves you and you're hurt, he wants to take care of you and make sure you're ok."

"But...this wouldn't have been easy for him. He heard me get shot. He found me bleeding out on the floor..."

"Oh please, Daniel is not some wilting flower." Peggy scoffed. "Yes, he has been under a lot of stress and has been worried, but that is not a reason for him to avoid you."

Jack nodded. "I think the pain medicine they're pumping into me makes me all touchy-feely."

"Not necessarily a bad thing." Peggy smiled, patting Jack's arm as she stood. "I'll see if I can swindle some juice from a nurse for you."

"Ok." Jack replied, relaxing back into his pillow. If he could get a quick nap before Daniel arrived, maybe he could sleep off whatever medicine was messing with his emotions. 

•••••

Through all the various trips from the hospital to the SSR and home, Daniel managed to remember the number of Jack's room (and how to get there). He did have to flirt his way back a few times though. 

When he quietly opened the door to Jack's room, he saw not an awake or coherent Agent Thompson, but a peacefully sleeping Jack. Not having the heart to wake him, Daniel made his way over to the chair next to Jack's bed and sunk down. While he had hoped to talk to Jack and make sure he was ok, he appreciated the blissful appearance of Jack's sleeping form. 

As he waited for Jack to wake up, Peggy came through the door with a small carton of apple juice. Smiling when she saw Jack asleep and Daniel beside him, Peggy handed Daniel the small carton. 

"When he wakes up, try and get him to drink this or some water. The doctor is hoping to get him off an IV soon so that Jack can start recovering at home."

"You got it. Are you headed home or to the office?"

"I need to get a few things to Samberly from Jack's hotel room before anything else."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Oh and fair warning," Peggy added before walking towards the door. "One of the many drugs they've got him hooked up to has been messing with his emotional state."

"Alright, I'll make sure to be careful what I say." Daniel smiled. "See you around, Peg. Give Rose my love."

"Good luck." Peggy nodded, smiling. 

•••••

Jack woke up, in a bit more pain from the gunshot wound than earlier, and still drugged up enough to be sleepy (and to his dismay, emotional). When he turned to ask Peggy if Daniel had made it, he saw Daniel, quietly dozing in the chair Peggy vacated when she left.

Relieved to finally see the man he loved after so much turmoil, Jack felt tears form in his eyes, and while he struggled to keep his emotions in check, a few stray tears escaped from the corner of his eye. His adjusting in the bed to find a more comfortable position (and dry his eyes on his hospital clothes) woke Daniel from his light sleep. 

"Jack?" Daniel asked in a rough and tired voice, moving to sit up in the chair. 

"Hey, killer." Jack joked, turning to look at Daniel. 

"God, I thought...I'm so glad you're awake."

"Yeah me too." Jack smiled. 

Daniel looked nervously at the door. "If there wasn't a threat of a nurse or doctor walking in at any moment..."

"I know." Jack continued. He reached for Daniel's hand, which Daniel grasped like a lifeline. 

"I was so worried. With everything that's been happening...I'm just really glad to see you awake and talking." Daniel rambled. "I missed you."

"More than when I was in New York and you were here?"

"Definitely more."

"Maybe I should get shot more often..." Jack teased. 

The absurdity of his idea made Daniel laugh until tears began to stream from his eyes. "God, don't joke like that." He laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Daniel squeezed Jack's hand tighter. "I promise to miss you more next time you're halfway across the country if you don't get shot."

"I make no promises. I'm fairly certain you'd be a heck of a lot nicer to me if I was cooped up in bed because of a bullet."

"I'll kick your ass if you're not careful, hurt or not."

"Scouts honor." Jack teased, holding up a mock boy-scout salute. "Is everything ok with the SSR? Any headway on my mysterious assassin?" Jack asked. 

"You're on leave 'till further notice, Chief, which means no casework unless completely necessary."

"Is laying around, bored and useless a good enough reason?"

"No." Daniel answered without hesitation. 

"Aw, cmon Danny-Boy, don't take all-"

"I said no, Jack, and I meant no. Right now you need to focus on getting better, alright?"

Jack sighed, sinking into his bed. "All I can do is lay in bed, pee in a tube, and get stuck with needles. Do you have any idea what that's like? Because it’s amazingly boring and frustrating."

Daniel looked from his leg, to Jack. "Yeah, I do, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened. "Shit, I mean...no I just...shit, you know-"

"It's ok, Jack." Daniel started, hoping to calm Thompson. "You're in a new situation that you don't understand, you're in a lot of pain, you're drugged past the moon, I get it. You're at an earlier stage of recovery than me and you're still getting used to everything."

"I didn't mean to be rude..." Jack whispered, more tears threatening to fall. 

"It's ok, I forgive you." Daniel replied, stroking his thumb over Jack's wrist. "It was a slip of the tongue, you didn't mean anything by it."

Emotions swam around in Jack's mind. Anger, over his lack of control. Fear, of making Daniel mad or upset. He took a few shaky breaths, not trusting himself to speak, nor knowing what to say. Daniel continued to hold Jack's wrist, turning to grab the apple juice Peggy brought. 

"Peggy brought this in while you were asleep, the doctor wants to get you back on fluids as soon as possible. If you don't want juice I can grab you some water, but I'm fairly certain she expects you to have at least two cups of liquid in you before she visits again."

Jack chuckled. "She'd probably force-feed me if it wouldn't get her in trouble with the hospital staff."

"Shockingly enough, she does care about your well-being." Daniel teased. 

Jack hummed in agreement. "I guess I can try the juice." He decided. 

Daniel opened the small carton and added the straw that came with it. "Just go slow, alright?"

"I don't think I could drink anything fast if I tried, I'm drained." Jack replied, sipping at his juice. "Any chance _you_ would be willing to share any updates on finding my assailant?"

Daniel gave Jack a knowing look. "Just drink your juice."

•••••

**Author's Note:**

> You survived!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! ^_^
> 
> Ok so I could totally continue this fic, but I only plan on doing so by request. So leave a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr ([JackDaniels Blog](http://www.ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com/) [Personal](http://www.musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com/)) if you want something specific! 
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr (no idea when I'll get to them, but we'll find out!), follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc. or if you need to scream about the season finale <3
> 
> I'm always a slut for comments and kudos! (they give me the warm fuzzies an my heart swells up and I giggle and blush a lot it's really embarrassing and I love it)


End file.
